Dobi Huh?
by NaYool
Summary: "Dobi. Kau memanggilku Dobi tadi." / "Apa itu hanya reflek atau memang panggilan sayang untukku?" / ChanBaek


"Chanyeol lama sekali." Keluh Baekhyun sambil terus melihat jam tangannya.

Hari ini Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama mengingat mereka juga sama-sama trainee di agensi besar bernama SMEnt.

"Jika tahu akan telat begini lebih baik aku naik bus tadi. Sudah kuduga dia tiba-tiba menawariku berangkat latihan bersama hanya karena ingin mengerjaiku." Geram Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak satu kelompok, merekapun juga tidak dekat hanya tahu wajah masing-masing tanpa mengetahui nama. Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu nama Chanyeol karena mengingat laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dan bertelinga lebar itu sangat terkenal dikalangan para trainee.

Sekali lagi, dengan wajah yang geram yang tampak terlihat imut, Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. Terlambat lima belas menit dan Baekhyun benci menunggu.

"Jika satu menit lagi batang telinganya tak muncul, aku akan berangkat duluan. Masa bodo dengannya daripada aku kena marah pelatih."

Hampir satu menit berlalu dan Chanyeol baru menunjukkan diri dengan berlari menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dingin saat Chanyeol berdiri didepannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hai… hhh… Baekhh… hhh…"

Chanyeol mengusap peluhnya yang menetes dipipi sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun meski nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Kau terlambat enam belas menit." Jawab Baekhyun dingin, sedingin air pegunungan dimusim dingin.

Chanyeol menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan berusaha mengontrol deru nafasnya. Baekhyun hanya mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang tengah serius dengan nafasnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya kita terlambat." Jawab Chanyeol setelah dua menit berhasil mengontrol nafasnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengiyakan ajakanmu untuk berangkat bersama."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam karena Chanyeol tersenyum manis seperti tak melakukan kesalahan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat santai begitu? Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku baru enam bulan menjadi trainee dan kau seenaknya membuatku terlambat. Jangan samakan aku denganmu karena kau memang terkenal dengan kenakalanmu!" Omel Baekhyun.

"Jangan menyebutku nakal, aku tak seperti yang kau kira."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang hm? Kita terlambat dan kau bersikap santai seolah tak terjadi apapun. Aku ingin secepatnya debut! Aku sudah muak dengan semua pelatihan dan omelan para pelatih yang menyebalkan itu!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, bosan. Baekhyun memang cerewet, sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin, teman sekelompoknya.

"Hari ini ada penilaian dance bulanan, harusnya aku bisa menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku pada para pelatih menyebalkan itu agar mereka tak terus-terusan mengejek kemampuanku!"

Chanyeol hanya diam memandang Baekhyun yang masih mengomel. Sebenarnya bukan wajah Baekhyun, tapi bibir tipis Baekhyun yang lebih menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Aku juga bisa menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku pada para sainganku agar mereka tak membullyku lagi. Aku akan membuat mereka bungkam dan akan kubuat para yeoja itu kehabisan nafas melihat aksi kerenku!"

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum geli.

"Tapi semua rencanaku untuk membuat semuanya terkesima dengan kemampuan terbaikku gagal karena kau mengajakku berangkat bersama dan berakhir kau terlambat. Kau membuat hariku sial, Park Chanyeol!"

Dan Chanyeolpun tertawa. Baekhyun memandang kesal Chanyeol , tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tertawa disaat dia sedang kesal.

"YA!"

Chanyeol masih tertawa bahkan kali ini sambil bertepuk tangan, kebiasaan Chanyeol jika sedang tertawa. Hm, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengetahui kebiasaan Chanyeol?

"Apa ada yang lucu, Dobi?"

Dobi? Sepertinya itu panggilan sayang, atau hanya sekedar olokan?

Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tidak tertawa tapi dia terkekeh. Cukup ajaib memang laki-laki ini.

"Seharusnya kau peka."

Baekhyun mulai bingung.

"Peka apa?"

"Aku memang sengaja membuat kita terlambat."

Baekhyun melotot dan siap akan meninju Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat bergerak. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Cukup membuat pipi uri Baekhyun memerah.

"Ini malam minggu kan? Aku sengaja berjalan menuju rumahmu supaya kita terlambat."

Kali ini Baekhyun diam, tangan hangat Chanyeol dikedua tangannya cukup membuatnya membeku padahal sekarang tak sedang dalam masa musim dingin.

"Tapi kemudian aku berlari karena aku takut kau akan berangkat sendiri meninggalkanku dan rencanaku akan gagal."

Baekhyun masih diam, hanya mengedipkan mata sipitnya.

"Aku memang payah. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan, tapi karena aku baru menyapamu jadi aku takut mengatakannya. Aku takut kau menolak ajakan kencanku."

Kali ini bibir Baekhyun membentuk huruf O, cengo.

Chanyeol mendesis kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Jongin memang payah untuk urusan cinta. Tapi percayalah, ini murni ide Jongin bukan ideku."

Baekhyun masih tetap dalam posisinya membuat Chanyeol resah.

"Kenapa diam? Kau masih marah ya?"

Baekhyun tersadar lalu cepat-cepat berdehem dan menggerakkan sedikit tangannya. Chanyeol sadar, ia melepaskan genggamannya.

Suasana menjadi canggung, dan Chanyeol tak suka itu.

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau akan menolakku dan…"

"Siapa bilang aku akan menolakmu?" potong Baekhyun cepat.

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang cengo.

"Seharusnya kau jujur saja dari awal agar aku tak memarahimu dan mengomel tak jelas seperti tadi. Kau membuatku malu." Kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Ia salah tingkah.

"Aku memang payah."

"Kau memang payah."

Chanyeol tersenyum masam.

Mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap sepatu satu sama lain. Baekhyun mendongak dan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Jadi? Kemana kita akan berkencan?"

Chanyeol butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna pertanyaan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya senyum manis Baekhyun menyadarkannya.

"Kemanapun asal aku bersamamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu lalu menggandeng lengan Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya berjalan. Chanyeol membalas genggaman Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar seperti habis menang undian judi.

Mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu.

"Dobi. Kau memanggilku Dobi tadi."

Chanyeol heran saat melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Meski Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun dari samping tapi itu cukup terlihat jelas.

"Itu…"

"Apa itu hanya reflek atau memang panggilan sayang untukku?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke Chanyeol dan wajahnya makin memerah.

"Bicara apa kau hah?" kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

"Mengaku saja. Aku tahu sebenarnya selama ini kau sering diam-diam melihatku. Bahkan saat kita berpapasan kau juga diam-diam melirikku. Iya kan?"

'Sialan' batin Baekhyun geram.

"Kau sangat manis. Meski terlihat jelas kau menyukaiku tapi aku baru berani menyapamu kemarin karena aku takut kau bisa mendengar detak jantungku saat kita mengobrol."

"Konyol. Buktinya sekarang aku tak dapat mendengar detak jantungmu. Dasar gombal."

Lagi, Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun yang awalnya kesal menjadi ikut tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

Ya, ini bukan hari yang sepenuhnya sial bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

SF aneh bin absurd kkk

Kangen sama ChanBaek jadi bikin sf ini

Moga gak bikin kecewa ChanBaekshipp


End file.
